1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a panel of a floor covering, in particular a laminate floor, with a first side edge and a second side edge, wherein the first side edge and the second side edge are arranged facing opposite one another and are designed corresponding to one another so that the first side edge of the panel can be coupled to a second side edge of a similar panel by a movement approximately perpendicular to the plane of the panel, wherein the first side edge has a first locking nose with a first locking surface and the second side edge has a second locking nose with a second locking surface, and wherein the first locking surface and the second locking surface engage in the coupled state in such a way that the first side edge and the second side edge are locked against one another in a direction substantially perpendicular to the plane of the panel.
Such panels are known in various implementations and enable panels to be coupled to one another by pressing or swiveling a panel down against another panel, for example one already lying on the floor, whereby the side edges assigned to one another overlap. The panels are thus coupled to one another in a direction that is approximately or substantially perpendicular to the respective plane of the panel, wherein the important feature here is not a strict mathematical orthogonality, but is the difference in coupling the panels in the other two spatial direction, namely parallel to the plane of the panel and perpendicular to the side edge on the one hand and also parallel to the side edge and to the plane of the panel on the other hand.
The locking of the two side edges in a withdrawal, i.e. pull-out, direction perpendicular to the plane of the panel is effected via at least two locking noses, which engage one another parallel to the plane of the panel when the side edges are coupled. In this connection the locking noses engage with associated locking surfaces, which then abut one another when the two panels are loaded in the withdrawal direction. This withdrawal direction is opposite to the coupling direction and/or is directed upwardly substantially perpendicular to the plane of the panel. In addition the coupled side edges are locked to one another by suitable locking means in a direction parallel to the plane of the panel and perpendicular to the side edges.
The known panels enable floor coverings, in particular laminate floors consisting of laminate panels, to be laid quickly and simply. However, it is relatively complicated to separate the floor panels into individual panels. In order to avoid damaging the panels and allow the panels to be re-laid, the panels must be moved apart from one another along the respective first and second side edges coupled to one another, whereby the panels continue to be arranged substantially in a common plane. This operation is laborious and time-consuming. In addition coupling contours provided on the side edges can thereby be easily damaged.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of panels with corresponding side edges that are not coupled to one another by a movement in a direction approximately perpendicular to the plane of the panel, it is known for example from WO2004/048716 A1 and EP 1 639 215 B1 to conically form certain locking surfaces in a plane of the panels. The locking surfaces then extend inclined to a plane perpendicular to the panel and parallel to the respective side edge. However, as a result of the inclined locking surfaces the side edges overall project outwardly further relative to the panel in the direction of the distal end, which is why the offcut in the panel production is larger and the panel production is more expensive.